Morgainville Vampires
by BlUeEyEdFrEaK13
Summary: You can call it a retarded edition or just plain different But it get's funny as you go.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story or what ever you wanna call it so if there's anything u want me to change or is wrong tell me please.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these character's :(

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Myrnin: Mwaahahaha!!!! ^_^

Claire: Myrnin! Sit down! I said your not going all world domination with cats as your minion's!

Myrnin: Tisk Tisk Tisk Claire who is your teacher? ME! Now why don't you be a good litte teachers pet and find me Luke we have discussing to do. ( Luke is a guy he hit with his car and now is his dead best friend that's really dead)

Claire: Myrnin for the last time Luke is a dead guy! HE'S NOT ALIVE!!!! O_O

Myrnin: GASP! Claire! How dare you, say that Luke is dead when i talk to him every night before I go to bed?!

Claire: Look I agreed to come here to be your student not your maid now can we please get this over with so i can get home?

Myrnin: HA! That my Claire is where you are wrong!!! I piratically own you you even signed the papers to prove it!!!!

I Claire Danver's Agree to all circumstances of me taking these classes with Myrnin (unknown)

I sign this contract to swearer on my life not to tell what I am doing here in less I have total permission from Amelie ( My protector)

and if I Claire Danvers tell anyone with out permission shall have severer circumstances

Protector signature: Amelie B

Teacher's signature: Myrnin (UK)

Student's Signature:Claire Danvers

Claire: I did not sign anything!!!!

Myrnin: That's not what the paper Say's.......

Claire: UGH! Let me see that!

Myrnin: Fine

shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Claire: I'm leaving now.

Myrnin: oh no you dint!

Claire: oh yes i did bye!

SLAM!

Myrnin: oh no she dint!

Luke: fur real girl friend

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry if that sucked I'm kinda new wt this i never write stories my friend does i write the poems so

review please and tell me what i need to fix


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter hope you like it

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEESE CHERACTERS!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shane: Die!!!! Die!!!! Die!!!! f

Eve: Wow he really has some zombie issues.

Michael: Yea kinda like how you and Claire have Gitar Hero issues...

Flash Back.......................................................................................................................

Shane and Michael: Hey anyone home Claire, Eve?

Claire: Damn it!!

Eve: Hey watch it!

Claire: Well stop hitting my controller!!!

Eve: Hey I think Their back.

Claire:Who?.....

Eve:Shane and Michael...Duh!

Claire: Oh yea forgott about them..hehe

Shane steps in front of the T.V.

Eve: Get out of the way!!!!

Michael takes controllers ( bad move )

claire and eve -

Shane: Ummm I think You should give th-

BANG!

Half and hour later

shane and michael wake up.

Shane: Ha dude your surrounded by holly water!!!

Michael: Ya so your surrounded by knives and broken glass

Shane: Oh Hehe

Claire: Mwahahaha!!!!! You shall never get out mine and Eve's plan worked!!!

Shane and Michel: O_O?

Claire: Oh dragging you guy's up the staire's into here and tying you up so you don't do that again...

Michael: `BANG!` OW!!! :

Eve and Claire: DAMN!

Michael: OH SHI-

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Please review and i know it's short it's because when my friend is around I get really into it and can write some funny stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Heys people chapter 3! and its going to be better this time!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEESE CHARECTERS BESIES LUKE!!!!!!

Umm this chapter is going to explain how they got Luke =}

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

xxxxxFLASHBACKooooo

Claire's POV

I arrived at Myrnin's lab...

Claire: Hey Myrnin whatcha doing??

Myrnin: Nothin just gots a car.... :)

Claire: …........Cool wanna go for a ride??

Myrnin: I CALL SHOT GUN!!!!!

Claire: Ummm but I cant see...

Myrnin: .Then. U CALL SHOT GUN!!!!

Claire: …....................** okay??**

Myrnin races out to the car and leaves without Claire.

Claire: WHAT THE HELL?!!!!

…........3 HOURS L8ER........

Myrnin arrives back a the lab.

Myrnin: Ohhhh Claire I got a new best buddy!!!!

Claire: WHAT?!

Myrnin: His name is LUKE!!!!!!!

Claire: Umm Myrnin hate to brake it to you but Luke's dead........

Myrnin: NO HES NOT HE TALKS TO ME!!!!! T-T

Claire: Ummm Myrnin your crazy in many ways......

Myrnin: Yeah so and your point is......? ( snaps fingers in z formation )

Claire: Come on Myrnin its time to go to bed and for Luke to go to the li- I mean home

Myrnin: NO ME AND LUKE ARE HAVING A SLEEP OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Claire: Fine I have to call Shane and Michael

pulls out phone

Michael: Hello?

Claire: Hey its Claire

Michael: What has he done now?

Claire: Well I actually need you and Shane.

Michael: Be right there

shuts phone

Claire: Okay time for you and Luke to go to bed now

Myrnin: YAY!!!!!!

Claire Tries to push Myrnin an Luke into cell.

Myrnin: Silly girl yo cant push Luke into the cell Hes too chubbyyyyy! :D

Claire: O_O

Myrnin: HEHE

Michael and Shane Arrives

Michael: Come on Myrnin In the cell!!!!

Myrnin: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Shane: YESS!!

Myrnin: NOOOO!!!!!

Shane: YESS!!!!

Myrnin: I CAN DO ANYTHING BETTER THAN YOU!!!!!!

Shane: NO YOU CAN'T!!!!!

Myrnin: YES I CAN!!!

Shane: NO YOU CAN'T!!!!

Myrnin: YES I CAN!!!!!!!!!

Shane: NO YOU CAN'T!! NO YOU CAN'T!!!!

Myrnin: (in deep voice ) YES I CAN!

Michael: Ummm YES I CAN!

Myrnin and Shane: NO YO-

Claire: Just shut up be for I go crazy b itch on yo asses!!!!

Myrnin: Silly girl you cant go crazy b itch dats my job.

Michael and Shane: 0-0 0-0

Myrnin: NOW GET ON YOUR KNEES...AND WASH THE FLOOR!!!!!

Michael and Shane: 0-0 0-0

Claire: HELLLLL NAW!!!!

Luke: A COW GOES MOO!!

Claire Michael Shane: WTF I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD?!

Luke: YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD?! HELL NAW LETS GO TO BED MYRNIN!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. 1 of thoes things

okay i just got done with this story called _**Ice**_ right and it only has 7 chapters but my drafts its 27 chapters but they r really short so i put 3, 4 or 5 of them togeather so its only 7 chapters as i said but any ways i was just wanting to know if my loving careing fans could read it for me and review just a heads up it is raited M but i really need you to review 4 me pretty plz :) if i could i would give u all a shiny black cadilac buuuut i cant sooo yup yup


End file.
